


Brittle Emotions

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 2x16 "Original Song." Rachel sees Finn and Quinn together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittle Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tv_100's prompt of "brittle."

Just when she thinks that she can get used to the idea of Quinn and Finn, her whole world is shattered. Rachel feels hollow and brittle when she should feel like she’s on the top of the world. Instead her lips are compressed in a thin white line and she’s trying not to burst into tears as she watches the sickening display backstage between Quinn and Finn. What’s worse is that Quinn is giving her the evil eye, making sure that Rachel knows that this performance is solely for her eyes.

“I wouldn’t let _her_ get to you.”

Rachel jerks and turns towards Sam who’s looking at the floor. His hands are shoved in his pockets and it reminds her of how his heart was recently ripped to shreds by Quinn.

“Easy for you, after all you rebounded right into Santana’s arms,” Rachel acidly replies.

“Yeah,” Sam replies with a shrug, his eyes lifting to meet hers. “Still I wouldn’t let Quinn get to you.”

“And why not?”

“I think she thinks that by being with Finn and recapturing some of her former glory she can put the past year and the baby behind her.”

Rachel snorts in response. Before she can say anything, Sam’s speaking again.

“She didn’t talk much about the baby but there’s a sadness about her. She’s a lot more damaged than she lets people see.”

“If you believe that then you didn’t really have a chance to meet the real Quinn. Then again from what I heard, you were far more interested in being the it couple of the school.”

Sam apologetically shrugs. “Come on, we should head back to the bus.”

Rachel takes one last look at the couple and she can see that Finn’s totally lost in the heat of the moment but Quinn isn’t. Rachel smirks as she threads her arms through Sam’s. For a moment, the blonde tenses and Rachel thinks he’ll shove her away before he pulls her closer. Right now it doesn’t matter why Sam’s decided to be friendly with her, all that matters is that Rachel’s fairly certain that Quinn’s now feeling hollow and brittle.

((END))


End file.
